KieraxShadow one-shot Mating Season
by Eclispe the Hedgehog
Summary: It's mating season and Kiera is having trouble dealing with that she is in heat. When Shadow knocks on her door will she be able to control herself? Find out and don't forget to reivew


It's not like me to stay in my room all day but it was the only way I knew it was safe from going crazy. It was mating season and my sex drive was on high. I was humping whatever I could, chair, pillow, dresser, ect. I sighed as a wet blob stained my pants every time I changed them so I just went pantless duh to the hotness in my panties. Ugh this is toreture. I knew that Shadow could help me, but I didn't want to go physco. I masturbated yes, did it work no. I sighed as there was a knock on my door, "Babe you ok? I think we should talk." It was Shadow, I sighed as I cleaned up real fast and answered the door. "Come in." I replied. My breath hitched seeing his body, seeing his white fluffy chest fur, 6 pack abs, muscular arms and legs, him being nice and tall. As he passed me to walk into my room I almost melted smelling his colone. He sat on my bed and he sat beside me, I almost moaned as my pussy pulsed for him but I told my inner self to keep control. "What is it you wanna talk about?" I said in my normal tone. "Well, you know with mating season going on and stuff..." he trailed off taking hold of my arms, "...I can't hold back much longer." he finished in a low tone, right then I couldn't hold back either and pounced on him kissing him roughly, we both moaned and soon I broke the kissing panting saying, "I thought you'd never ask, I've been in heatfor a while and it's been hell!" I ripped off his clothes as he bite my neck giving me a hickey and soon ripped my clothes off too. We made out slashing tongues and tasting the flavor of eachothers mouths. We panted after 5 minutes, "What do I taste like?" he asked. "Mmmm minty freshness, and me?" "Wild berry." I giggled and tapped his nose smirking, "Sounds about right."

I went down to his cock and saw his hardness. I giggled, "Someone missed me eh?" I asked, I saw Shadow look down to me. "Yes indeed he did." I giggled seein ghis cock twitch in pleasure, I licked the tip covering it in saliva. "Mmmm so good." "O-Oh~" Shadow moaned. I smirked and started to bob it putting the whole thing in my mouth. "Mmm~" I moaned and started to go up and down, I went faster and faster knowing how much my Shady was loving it. Also loving to hear his moans, askings for me to go faster, harder, and I was happy to obey. I went to stroking after a while and seeing him largen in pleasure. "I'm gonna blow Kiera!" Shadow groaned, I smirked again, "Go ahead and blow, I want your semen." I said more seductively and started to lick. "OH!~" he moaned as he arched his back and came, some got on me but I just licked it off. "Mmmm thick and sweet." I purred, he panted but soon chuckled as he pinned me down. "Your turn." "It's waiting for you."

Shadow went down to my soaking flower. He rubbed my erect clitoris and I moaned in reply. "Your really soaked down here, looks like she missed me hm?" Shadow said smirking. "Y-Yeah." I whimpered. He started to finger me with one finger and I arched my back in pleasure. "E-Eh~" I moaned, as he fingered me and rubbed my clit, I tried not to moan but ended up doing so and louder and louder. Soon Shadow quit fingering and just darted his tingue inside me and fingered me ass hole. I squealed never have been penetrated there before but it felt good. "A-Ah~ Shadow I'm gonna cum!~" I as he went faster. "Don't cum." He said and I gasped feeling him stop doing everything, then seeing his face feeling him penetrate. "W-Why?" I asked whimpering. "Because I heard it feel better to cum when a woman holds it long enough, just please try to ok?" he said smiling warmly, I blushed nodding and Shadow nodded back and thrusted into me. "A-Ah!~" I moaned and then flet him go in and out. "Oh yeah babe, your still tight and wet as ever, it feels so good." Shadow moaned going at a normal pace. "O-Oh Shadow your still big as always, please go faster!" I grunted. "As you wish my love!" he groaned as he went faster and started pounding me harder later on. I moaned as he nipped my nipples as they were erect and licked my muzzle. Soon after an hour I couldn't take it, m orgasm was creeping up on me. "Sh-Shadow! I can't hold it it's gonna come out!" I panted and Shadow went full throttle. "SHAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDOOOOOO OWWWWWWWWWWW!" Shadow pulled out right when I came. I squirted cum onto his lower torso and pelvis, after my 3 minute orgasm passed I went limp and rested. Shadow just smiled taking his hand licking my juices, "Mmmm so sweet, and did it feel good to hold it?" he asked smiling brighter, I blushed nodding and he laid down with me cuddling with me. "Told you it would." he purred, and I purred back. Soon the air was filled with our hormones, but we didn't care, we cuddled and purred till we both rested in eachothers arms.

The end~


End file.
